


【BJ/横亮】虎の花嫁

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 独自居住在小岛上的虎神与冲浪落水人类青年的奇幻爱情故事





	【BJ/横亮】虎の花嫁

**Author's Note:**

> 当时看《累》的电影时，对虎の花嫁这个名字产生许多联想，脑着脑着就变成这样了（为什么会变成这样）
> 
> 和【仓安】那名男子，捡到了人鱼，属于同一个世界观，仓安的时间线介于这篇的上下部分之间
> 
> 预警：
> 
> 人外
> 
> 生子
> 
> 带球跑
> 
> 确定没问题就开始了！

————————

雪白的爪子踏着柔软的沙地，涨潮的海水漫过肉垫，被沾湿的一只前爪下意识抬起来。水面映出猫科动物威风凛凛的模样，很满意地端详一下，两只毛耳朵动动，变成个穿很少的男人，还保持着膝盖跪在沙地上的姿势。

“啊，yokocho～”水下一下子钻出个金毛脑袋，他的人鱼朋友安田笑嘻嘻地把手臂搭到岸上，身后的鱼尾鳞片闪闪：“今天怎么不是老虎的样子啊，还想摸一摸呢。”

男人随口胡扯：“热。”真实原因是和安田刚混熟没多久，一个不慎，就被对方没轻没重地用沾沙子的湿手满脸乱摸。脸上的绒毛都打结了，场面十分惨烈，过于损害尊严。

光摸也就罢了，还大赞他可爱——猫科动物可是很骄傲的！

他准备问问安田今天来找他的理由，却被对方抢先开了口：“那个日子快到了吧？yokocho有什么打算吗？”

横山低沉地回答：“没有想好啊，大概就在树林里跑一晚上吧。”

“我说你啊，每次都这样，都不嫌难受吗？”

“那也没办法，岛上只有我一个人住嘛。”横山习惯了安田的询问，按照以往的流程回答。

这种对话已经不是第一次发生了。

只是这一次，安田笑得有点神秘。背在后面的手臂动了动，身体挡住横山探寻的目光：“看我给你带了什么？”

“那你倒是让我看嘛。”

安田甩甩头发，炫耀似地从身后扯出什么：“铛铛铛——这个人类还挺好看吧？”

确实是个挺好看的人类，面部轮廓深深的，仿佛有什么烦恼似地微扁着嘴，眼睛紧闭着。

“这是你从哪绑来的？”横山颇为不赞成地注视安田。

“是我捡的……不对，是我救的……他当时都失去意识了！”安田急于解释自己行为的正义性和合法性。

“那你把他带到这里干嘛，我可不是医生。”

“送你的嘛。”安田一脸“你懂的”。

横山反应一下才明白他想说什么，脸爆红：“我都不认识他！更别说、更别说……”

“现在就认识了嘛。”对方歪歪头，显然不明白他的烦恼从何而来。“你一个人住在岛上，当然找不到伴侣，所以我给你介绍一个，不是刚刚好？啊——你觉得这个不够好看吗？”安田说着就把人类的脸扳正了端详，末了自己点点头：“很好看了，很难找到比这更好看的了，yokocho要求不要太高嘛。”

横山此时简直是哭笑不得，又被认为是个太过分的颜控，只能努力试图对接安田的脑回路：“这种事是只能和认定的伴侣做的啦。”

安田把手掌平举在眉间，向岛上作眺望状：“我可没有看到这里有能作为你伴侣的人。”

肩膀一垮，横山向后坐在沙地上，晃晃腿：“总之你把他送回去就好，我不需要。”

不解风情！安田气的用尾巴尖拍了一下水，抱着怀里的人类，故意道：“送回去多可惜，我自己留着玩好啦！没准还能给我生几条漂亮的小人鱼。”

人鱼的笑脸天真无邪，可惜说的话没什么人性。横山叹了口气，他知道安田已经算是族群里顶善良的了，然而表现出的对人类的同理心仍十分欠缺。人类被抱着，一同在水中浮浮沉沉，脸看起来可怜巴巴，恰到好处地勾起一丝恻隐。向着对方伸出手，他说：“先给我吧。”

“又改变主意了？”无视那双眼睛里的戏谑，横山自顾自道：“一个月后，那边的海域会有货船路过。这段时间先把他放在我这，到时麻烦你把他送走…别打他主意了，让他回家吧。”

说最后一句时安田差点笑出声，连自己被加上奇怪的设定也不在乎了。目的达到，他把人类移送到横山臂弯里，转身拍出一朵很大的水花。

怀里的人类怎么摆弄都软绵绵的，放到背上似乎会滑下去。认命地把一只手从对方胳膊下穿过去，另一只手抄起腿弯，横山抱着人类消失在树林深处。

最后的记忆是迎面拍来的巨浪，锦户霍然坐起，愣愣地看着陌生而简陋的屋顶，周围可以用家徒四壁来形容，使他几乎疑心自己是做了一场噩梦。身上的衣服不同于冲浪时穿着的鲜艳短裤，干燥洁净而柔软，看得出主人是个爱惜东西的人。把衣领拉近，他闻到衣料似有若无的清香气息。

“你醒了？”是个陌生男人的声音。逆着光，上身赤裸，仅着一条宽松大短裤，高高挑挑地站在小屋门口。锦户几乎被晃了眼睛，男人太白了，几乎让此时的赤膊状态看起来有些异样。然而肌肉线条流畅优美，增加几分野性。男人赤着脚走到床边，直接抬起胳膊摸了摸他额头。

手掌带着和衣料一致的清香压上来，手指温凉，让他想起上好的瓷器。

锦户不由往墙壁的方向缩了缩，他实在没搞清楚现在的状况。男人收回手，语气很平淡地告诉他：“有船了就送你回去，大概要等一个月。”

显然不打算再聊，男人并不多话，转身往外走。

“那个，请等一下！”说话时才发现自己嗓音哑得厉害。锦户忍着不适，向停住的背影呼喊。“是你救了我吗？谢谢！”

横山收下了这句感谢，如果不是他改变主意，这个人类说不定此时会在奇怪的海底世界醒来。他忍着笑，平平地说了句不客气。

“我叫锦户亮！”

“横山。”他把这个名字默念一下，简短回答。

锦户蜷回床上，不一会，又睡着了。陌生的环境本应让他不安，然而横山的态度却使一切显得平常，于是他也跟着安心起来。

再醒来时天已经黑了，屋内没有点灯，从敞开的门看出去，可以看到屋外一点摇曳的火光。吸了吸鼻子，他闻到一股若有若无的食物香气。

这样出去要吃的会不会不太好……腿已经先行迈出，缓慢走到门前，他搭住门框，小心地探出头，露出一双眼睛。

坐在火堆前翻烤什么东西的横山此时也恰好抬起头，二人一下子四目相对。对方先道：“来吃点吗？”

坐在篝火前，锦户借着火光和月光，大致看清了周围的环境。房子建在树林深处，后面是山，隐隐能听到海浪的声音。在横山旁边坐下，他接过了对方递来的东西。

是烤鱼。

横山也在边吃自己那份，边悄悄打量锦户。对方的神态仿佛横山移交给他一个世纪难题，一点点把难题移到嘴边，他用视死如归的表情咬下一小口。

“嗯！好吃！”锦户边嚼边说，展示出一个最最开朗的笑容。已经努力做到礼貌，然而眼神流露一丝掩饰不住的苦涩。

鱼并没有烤糊，据横山回想，调制过程也与自己这份相差无二，绝没有到难吃得吃不下去的程度。他根据观察得出答案，不幸流落海岛的锦户亮，偏偏对吃鱼最苦手。

还好自己改变了主意，让这人到人鱼那边还不得饿肚子。

我太难了。

锦户边进行机械的吞咽活动边想。有东西吃就不错了，他又怎么能好意思说自己不爱吃鱼，还是人家亲手烤的。如果有人愿意帮忙挑刺，吃一点也不是不行……不不，简直是在开玩笑。而且是不是要一个月后才能回家……想到这里，不由得悲从中来，掩饰地背过头去。

“吃这个吧。”横山塞了个圆圆的东西在他手里，锦户看清那东西后，视线愣愣地在手和对方的脸之间往返。

“这里怎么会有面包……”

“我自己烤的，喂你那是什么眼神，我们这里又不是原始部落，当然可以自己种粮食。”

“我还以为像《鲁滨逊漂流记》那样嘞，荒岛求生什么的。”

“才不是荒岛！我当初把这里弄得很像样子也是费了好大力气的。”

“所以你们这是个村庄吗？有没有其他人家在？”

“只有我自己啦。”

“那和荒岛又有什么区别……”锦户失望地把面包掰开，随手撕一块塞进嘴里。

岛上实在是没有任何娱乐活动，几乎是日出而作，日入而息。收拾了晚餐的残骸，横山对他说：“你回去睡吧。”

“哈？可是我刚睡醒，现在睡不着的吧。而且你这么说，是不打算回去睡吗？”

“我有另外的地方可以去，不用担心。”对方笑了笑，他又闻到那种清香了：“而且，我说能睡，就一定能睡着的。”

确实是睡着了，只是睡到后来，越来越冷，最后直接从梦中惊醒。屋子里一件可以用来御寒的东西都找不到，锦户瑟瑟发抖地辗转良久，终于忍受不住，跳下床走出门外。此时的月光非常明亮，他深一脚浅一脚地绕着房子走，同时两手抱在胸前，在手臂上不断地摩擦，企图凭此获得一点微弱的热量。

只是一味地低头前进，直到脚下踩到个触感不太一样的东西。疑惑地用鞋底碾一碾，锦户惊叫着被不知名力量带倒，脸朝下趴在柔软温暖的毛皮上。

是一只雪白的老虎。

他不仅踩了老虎的尾巴，还不要命地扑到它身上。平日里灵活的手臂和腿，此刻一齐变得软弱无力，无法支撑他做出逃离的动作。然而，老虎似乎也并不打算计较什么，把头转回去，懒洋洋地往地上一趴，眼看着就要闭上眼睛。

这样的进展倒是让锦户出乎意料。也许该老虎是习惯与人接触的，甚至干脆是岛上唯一居民的宠物？身体的行动快于头脑的行动，他一边道歉一边从老虎身上滚下来，接着，小心翼翼地在对方身边把自己蜷成一团。不一会，挤在一起，就这么睡了。

老虎半睁开眼睛，很别扭地往相反的方向移了移，好甩掉那只搭在腰间的手。然而，睡着的人摸索着往前一挪，又结结实实地把他抱住了。

老虎，横山，简直感觉这一切莫名其妙。再次移了移，结果来人太过坚韧不拔，直接导致以上过程重复数次。到最后，他也放弃抵抗，半推半就地任由对方倚靠着。

算了算了……帮人帮到底。

锦户是被草叶上滴落的露珠惊醒的，清晨的阳光也慷慨，泼泼洒洒地给这片地染了色。睁眼看到个万里无云的好天气，他兴奋地向着不知何时站在不远处的横山跑去：“昨天我看到老虎了哦！”

“老虎？”

误以为横山的反应是不相信，锦户干脆向他比比划划，白色的，大概有这么大，性格很友善，抱起来也很暖……讲到最后一句时对方突然打断：“好了好了，我知道是哪个老虎了。”

“横山君认识它吗？是你的朋友吗？”

“嗯，算是朋友吧。”横山说，接着岔开话题。“来尝尝早餐，应该符合你的口味。”

早餐的味道确实非常好。横山吃了饭，就不知道消失到哪里去了，留锦户一个人在原地呆坐半晌，最后决定在岛上走一走。

岛并不算大，然而十分生机勃勃，甚至有出没的野山羊。他心里总惦记着昨天看到的白老虎，转来转去，连根老虎毛都没看到。及至终于看到横山在地里挖什么，立刻兴奋地冲过去：“需要帮忙吗，横山君？”

横山直起身：“不用，我一个人能做。”

锦户失望地嘟了嘟嘴：“可是我一个人待在那里好无聊啊！横山君就让我跟着你嘛！”

他平时连不知道这顿饭吃什么都要打电话给学长求助，现在，哪怕害怕被拒绝，也要厚着脸皮缠上去。横山没再说话，算是默认锦户跟着他了。

真是小孩，他想。

最后挖了一筐马铃薯胡萝卜之类，锦户抢着要抬，第一下没抬动，不可置信地提了第二下，筐底和地面稍稍分离开，大概有一厘米的距离。

横山默不作响地，像提一筐膨化食品一样，轻而易举地把筐拎起来，在山地上走得如履平地。锦户在一旁看着他的手臂，百思不得其解，最后忍不住轻轻戳了戳。

“你力气好大！练了很久吗？”而且怎么又不穿鞋，岛民都这么彪悍吗。

“天生的。”横山云淡风轻地告诉他。

怎么回事，隐约有种被小看的感觉啊。

吃了饭，锦户主动提出要洗碗，横山也顺势让他收拾。端着盆走出去，正打算问问水该倒在哪里，一抬头，又看到了——

“啊，是白老虎！”锦户立刻放下盆，小心翼翼地挪过去：“昨天谢谢啦，你今天晚上还会在这里吗？”见老虎不动，想了想，把手试探地伸出去：“可以摸摸你吗？”

老虎不置可否，只是接下来，又被湿手摸了一脸洗碗水！愤怒地发出低吼，他转身离开，迅速奔跑到山上。

只留锦户一个人站在原地，很失望地自语：“什么嘛，看样子不喜欢被摸呢。”

也不知道苦捱了多少时间，锦户闲得无事可做，干脆把横山的衣服全都掏出来洗了，泼泼洒洒地晾了一院子。横山提着两只野兔回来，几乎不敢认这是自己的家。

“你在干什么啊？”

“帮你洗衣服。”鼻尖挂着汗珠，理直气壮地一指。

这种家里有人等的感觉，几乎让横山心中萌生出一种奇妙的感动。只是很快，他意识到了问题：“可是我打猎回来想要换衣服……你有给我留换洗衣服吗？”

“……好像没有。”

“……”

“不要在意这种细节嘛，天气热，衣服应该干得很快吧，你等一会再换好啦！”

野兔被草绳捆住，放在地上还在踢蹬着双腿。横山拿着刀走出来，就听锦户说：“我们养着它们吧。”

“你不想吃肉了吗？”横山觉得这很有趣，倒也没有第一时间拒绝。

“养着它们吧！要不然好无聊啊。我可以去给它们采要吃的草，怎么样，横山君？”锦户蹲在地上期盼地看他，于是横山走回屋子，把刀挂了回去。

“说不定会有小兔子呢！”解开后腿上的绳子，重获自由的兔子胆怯地缩在院子一角。横山听着这话，只是挑了挑眉，忍住想笑的冲动。

今天的午餐临时改为咖喱，昨天吃了一天咖喱的锦户没有抱怨，扒一口饭，就要伸长脖子看一眼他的兔子们还在不在。

“好好吃饭。”横山敲桌子。

“可是我怕它们跑了。”

“它们不会跑。”以他的神力，命令两只兔子乖乖待在这里，简直是轻而易举的小事。亏得兔子们的心脏比较强韧，否则刚被老虎一爪扑翻，又被强力压制着饲养，简直是兔生的大起大落。

入夜时分，横山又变成老虎躺在屋后的草地上。按理来说，如果他不想被找到，去山上睡就好。可他一别扭起来，逻辑就变得奇怪。屋子是我亲手盖的，这一块草地也是我一直爱睡的，为了躲那个小孩跑到山上去，才不要！其实锦户已经是青年，不能用小孩来形容了。然而在横山眼里，总觉得他是个需要照顾的形象。

远处传来窸窸窣窣的响动，是锦户踏着草走过来，看到他的一瞬间，表情变得很惊喜。

他竟然感到莫名其妙的满足。所以这一次，锦户把脸贴到他后背上时，他没有拒绝。

时间飞速流逝，快到横山都没有分心去记，离锦户离开的日子还有多久。现在的生活很让他满足，白天用人形，晚上变回虎形，不厌其烦地温暖了许多个夜晚。他看着天空听锦户漫无目的地闲聊，知道他的家里有哥哥和妹妹，知道他养了小狗，知道他大学毕业后想做的工作……到后来，闲聊里开始出现他自己。

“你说，横山君之前一个人住在这里，会不会感觉很寂寞？一个人做那么多事情，一定很累吧。不过他可真是个好人啊，是吧？虽然不太爱说话。”

虎形态的横山觉得自己的心跳得有点快，成年后到小岛上的修行被视为他们一族的必经之路，他们被要求做到更勇猛，更强悍，可是从没有人关心过他会不会寂寞。

这是他第一次听到别人说出口的关怀。

身后的手臂又环住他，呼吸很快变得均匀绵长。闪闪的星星把夜幕压低，仿佛一伸手就能够到似的。这一刻的心情叫什么，他不知道，只是希望这一刻可以永远。

第二天，在海边时，突然下起了暴雨。匆忙逃回小屋内，门外的雨水落在地上，几乎打出白烟，屋顶急促地敲起鼓点。二人的衣服都湿透了，由于是被洗过许多次的旧衣服，半透明地紧贴在身上，年轻的身体在其下若隐若现。

横山抓着下摆把衣服从头顶扯下来，习惯性甩甩头发上的水，很疑惑地问锦户：“穿着湿衣服不难受吗？”

明明是同性的身体，却让锦户觉得喉咙有些发干。说来也真奇怪，横山总喜欢不穿上衣在岛上跑来跑去，怎么好像总也晒不黑呢。掩饰地背过身去，他说：“这就换，横山君不要在这里看。”

“你是害羞了吗？”横山感兴趣地追问。

“你……别胡说！”衣服甩到地上，裤子也一鼓作气地被扔下去。用毛巾擦了擦身体，总觉得还有点冷。

“要是白老虎在就好了。”

“嗯？”

“就是你也认识的白老虎啊，如果它在，一定会很暖和吧。”

横山差一点就想变成老虎的样子了，但是现在不是时候，他告诉自己。锦户已经在一边自顾自开口：“一个月很快就要到了呢，认识横山君真的很高兴。擅自给你添了好多麻烦，谢谢横山君的照顾。”

他指了指墙上的标记，横山才发现原来他一直都在记着日子。

那不是当然的吗，自己属于这里，而锦户属于人类世界，他总是要回去的。莫名其妙的失落感不知从何而来，不过，横山想，如果时间回到一个月前，他依然会选择留下对方。

雨下个不停，晚饭也只是草草吃了几口。横山从柜子里搬出一卷席子铺在地上：“你睡床就好，今天外面下雨，我就不出去了。”

锦户这一个月一直和老虎挤在一起，竟然不太适应独自入睡。辗转一番，探头向床下说话：“你上来睡就好，地上凉，这里能睡下的。”

横山也没睡着，蹙眉看他：“不会很挤吗？”

“上来试试才知道嘛。”

背靠背地躺下了，谁都没有睡意。过了好久，横山听见锦户叫他。

“横山君？”

“嗯？”

“老虎会不会被雨淋到？”

老虎就在这里呢，横山想。不由自主地勾起嘴角，他带着一丝笑意，很温柔地回答：“没关系的，老虎会自己找地方睡。”

我都要走了，为什么我们的兔子还没有小兔子？”

“想听实话吗？”

“什么？”

忍了又忍才没有笑出声：“因为那两只都是公兔子呀。”

“哈？为什么不告诉我？”锦户转过身，愤怒地摇晃横山的肩膀，非要他也转过来，当面对质。

然而真的转过来，距离又显得过近，几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖。横山的前发有点乱，锦户下意识地伸手拨了拨。

清香的气息扑面而来，看着横山在黑暗里闪闪发亮的眼睛，想说的话语消失得无影无踪，气氛一时变得有些暧昧。锦户动了动嘴唇，对方也挑挑眉，似乎在等他说接下来的话。

“你……好香啊。”

横山摸了摸他的头发：“睡吧。”

被梦境包围前，锦户想，这似乎并不是对方想听的。

虎形态时给对方充当了许多次抱枕，人形态也无法幸免。这一次，横山犹豫了一下，抬手把对方圈到自己怀里。

再过几天，货船就要来了。锦户很希望能好好地和老虎道一次别，然而晚饭后，过了好久，草地上都没有那个身影。这一晚的月亮特别明亮，差一点点就是个满月。锦户穿过树林走过海边，几乎惊喜地喊出声。

他看到了老虎。

下一秒，老虎不见了，站在那里的人，脊背在月光下白得发亮，像银鱼。曼妙的歌声由远及近传来，海面下游出一个人——或许不能用“人”来形容，他的下半身是淡蓝光泽的鱼尾。

锦户的大脑还在消化老虎就是横山的事实，那被自己抱了一个月的也是……？他说的话岂不是都？

太羞耻了！

远处二人的谈话还在继续。

安田看了看月亮，蹙眉道：“yoko cho真的没关系吗？”

“嗯，我算过，货船后天早上来，后天晚上是满月，所以刚刚好。”

“不是在说这个问题诶，你们一起住了一个月，我怕打扰你们，都没有来找你，就一点进展都没有吗？”安田觉得这一切让他十分难以理解。

横山用手指托了托下巴：“不能说一点进展都没有，但是——”

“但是？”安田跟着重复。

“我们终究不是一个世界的人呀，他总是要回去的。”

“搞不懂yoko cho啦，听起来你还是喜欢他的嘛。”人鱼念叨着。

“不过还是谢谢你，yasu，谢谢你让我遇到他。后天早上，麻烦你带他走之前，给他施个遗忘法术。”

你确定？他会忘记一切的哦？忘得干干净净哦？”

“嗯，麻烦你了。”

与人鱼告别，横山变回虎形回到林中。锦户躺在草地上，见他来，神色似乎不像往常那么自然。熟门熟路地趴到对方身边，也没有像往常一样摸他耳朵。

“我好像喜欢上了一个人。”锦户看着天空说。

“和那个人认识并不久，他在我眼里很神秘，可是也很厉害。温柔的地方，不器用的地方……全都喜欢。如果我问那个人愿不愿意离开小岛，和我一起去城市，他会答应吗？”

老虎听不懂人的语言，所以横山此刻可以选择不回答。锦户的眼睛死死地盯着他，仿佛不得到答案就不罢休。

“算了，”锦户最后说，“明天我会再问一次。”

这是他们一同相处的最后一天了，本应该好好地度过，可是从早上开始，横山就感到不对劲。

不应该吧……他想，难道不是明天晚上？是明天晚上才对吧？到了下午，那种感觉变得更为强烈。看了一眼在旁边叠衣服的锦户，他深吸一口气走出门，没走几步，对方就跟上来了。

“横山君，我有话要和你说。”

“等我回来再说。”

“那好吧。”锦户也没问他什么时候回来，坐回床上发呆。他很确定老虎就是横山，可对方今天却一副躲着自己的样子。

不会是不愿意吧……糟糕，失败了吗。

变回虎形狂奔了一个下午，那种焦躁感终于得到缓解。天擦黑的时候，横山一进门就径自走到柜子前，拿出一个包裹。

“里面是你的东西吧？”

手机竟然能用，并且还有信号。开机后，并没有像预想中那样，被无数未读消息轰炸。父母和朋友的态度都很平静，仿佛他没有失联一个月一样。锦户查看了聊天记录，发现外面的时间线，似乎按照他原有的旅行路线进行着。

他只和老虎讲过，家里人联系不上他会不会着急。

“谢谢你，你是怎么做到的呢？”横山只是微笑地看他，那笑容和往常一样温柔。

“我能做到的事情还有很多。”

“所以，你是神明吗？横山君？”

“没有那么厉害，但是也很厉害哦。”

他能做很多，但是没办法让自己不要喜欢对方。锦户应该回到人类世界去，而不是为了他的自私留在这里。毕竟他还太年轻了，还有那么长的人生。

“其实我已经知道你是老虎了，昨天说的话，横山君都听到了吗？你愿意吗？”锦户关掉手机，小心翼翼地看他。

横山感到胸口涌起一种剧烈的疼痛，他看了看窗外，是一轮血色的满月。不应该的，偏偏在今天，绝不应该……

“……或者说，让我留在岛上也可以啊，不过要先和家里人说一下。横山君身体不舒服吗？脸色好差。”

“出去。”

“诶？”

“离开这里，越远越好。”

锦户显然误以为横山是在驱逐他，气愤地回答：“我偏不！反正明天早上货轮才来，还真要麻烦你再收留我一个晚上。”

忍无可忍地转过身，立刻被锦户捧着脸吻上来。疼痛减轻，取而代之的是欲望的烧灼。他无法推开对方，而是控制不住地在这个吻中汲取甘美的快|感。

“你现在走还来得及。”他用最后的理智警告，“血色圆月出现时，虎神的理智会失去控制。会做出一些平时不会做的举动……”

锦户把嘴唇贴到他耳边：“那就不要控制了。”

接着，他们一起滑入欲|望的深渊。

清晨，人鱼安田无聊地扒在岸边，伸手在沙子里划拉贝壳。货船快要来了，横山这是不打算把人送走了吗……正想着，那个身影就出现了，怀里还抱着个人。

一看二人的状态，安田大惊失色：“你们还是……？”

“昨天，圆月提前出现了。”

“那不是也很好吗？”

“他向我告白了。”

“那不是更好吗？我现在是不是应该说恭喜？”

“可是……他还太年轻了，不知道这些意味着什么。yasu，动手吧，没有时间了。”

“你也喜欢他不是吗？到时只有你记得这件事，岂不是很痛苦？” 

“求你了，yasu。”这是安田第一次看到横山如此脆弱地恳求他，叹了口气，把头发拨到耳后，他靠近被平放在地上的人类的嘴唇。

“等一下，这是在做什么。”占有欲本能地爆发出来。

安田好声好气地解释，他施遗忘法术需要媒介。“所以你还要不要我帮忙了？”

远处的海域已经传来机械的轰鸣，货船快要来了。

施法术时周围有蓝色的光点，安田告诉横山，这些就是记忆的碎片。那些光点轻盈地升到空中，终于再也看不见了。

几小时后，锦户在货轮的船员舱醒来。这是他毕业旅行的最后一站，作为一位兼职船员回到陆地。总觉得睡得全身酸痛，他随手把手机揣进口袋，哼着歌去餐厅找东西吃。

被衣服掩盖的地方，那些痕迹正在迅速消失。后腰的部分有一枚牙印，大概咬得很深，消失得也慢。

不过，没关系，总是能全部消失的。

—————————————————

六年后。

一辆汽车疾驶在公路上，丸山两手握着方向盘，看路之余，向身后碎碎念：“尽管京都很热，也不可以不穿上衣在外面走——记住了吗，裕亲？”

“是是……小丸你不要把我说得像个傻子一样啊。”横山坐在车后座上回答。几天前他的狸猫表弟造访——不要问虎族和狸猫族怎么会有亲戚关系，目睹了他的生活现状，半强迫地把他绑到京都。

“我开了一间点心店，裕亲你想出去逛就出去逛，不想出去逛的话，就帮我看店铺也可以哦！”

被表弟用哄小孩的语气教导实在令人郁闷，横山往旁边一歪，倚靠在自己的背包上。

“裕亲——和我说说话吧，要不开长途车可是很累的哦。你以前不是很爱说话吗？”

十几岁时他是能说能笑没错，到了海岛上，就日渐自闭起来。当初和安田成为朋友，还是对方主动向他表示友好的。几年前安田突然来向他道别，从此就再也没见过。他又回到了最初一个人的生活状态。

说到这里，他又想起了那一个月。他偶尔会在夜里想起锦户，咀嚼相处的每一点细节。可是随着时间的流逝，脑海中的画面渐渐像是隔着毛玻璃看过去的。横山恐慌地发现，他快要不记得锦户的样子了。哪怕是他的神力也无法让模糊的记忆重回——除非有人鱼族王室的帮助。

他想到消失许久的安田，叹了口气。从现状来看，这是奢望。锦户的生活早已应该回到正轨，他不会记得他们之间的任何事情。

念念不忘的只有横山自己而已。

打开车窗，远处湛蓝的天空向地平线压得很近，潮热的风扑啦啦涌进来。丸山在车里放起歌，跟着哼唱悠扬的曲子。旁边的车以差不多的速度和他们并排行驶，后座的小女孩从一堆野营用品里探出身，趴在玻璃上朝横山做鬼脸。

他不由得恍然，原来有烟火气的人间是这样的光景。

点心店开在神社旁边，吸引了不少来此参拜的游客，生意可以说是相当不错。丸山总是在后厨研究新点心，也不知道是不是故意为之，把横山一个人留在前面，手忙脚乱地应付客人。他长得好看，白衣白围裙整整齐齐地披挂在身上，总有性格大胆的女客借买点心之机搭讪。

起初不适应，时间久了，竟然也慢慢习惯了，甚至还能借机多推销一些。几位女客各自提着许多点心离去后，丸山循着声音走出来，低声抱怨：“我的点心不用推销也可以卖很好的，现在就只能拼命做新的，手超级酸啊！”

横山把白毛巾往脖子上一搭：“让你多赚点钱又有什么不好的嘛。”

狸猫“啊”地一声后仰，靠在墙上：“钱不是最重要的啦，做点心的过程、和客人交流的过程，才最珍贵。”

横山靠在对面的墙上听狸猫的碎碎念，左耳进，右耳出。一丝非常熟悉的感觉牵动了他的神思，接着，他动动耳朵，听到柜台下方传来小小的敲击声。

“那个，不好意思——”

是个小朋友，个子太小了，完全被柜台挡住。横山从上方探出头，小朋友马上仰脸，露出大大的笑容，像朵向日葵。

“你好，我想买点心！”

金牌销售店员横山却无法像往常那样，立刻热情招待这位小客人。犹豫了一下，他推开柜台旁边的小门走出去，顶着小朋友疑惑的注视，在他旁边蹲下。

“请问客人想要什么点心呢？”

熟悉的感觉，是从这个小朋友身上来的没错。

看着柜台里琳琅满目的糕点，小朋友迈出一步，把两只小巴掌贴在了玻璃上。轻轻地“哇”了一声。很快，似乎又觉得不妥，很不好意思地把衣袖拉长，用袖口擦自己刚刚摸过的地方。

“对不起。”他奶声奶气地向横山说：“爸爸说不可以随便摸人家擦好的玻璃。”

真的很熟悉，他对这孩子仿佛有一种发自内心的亲近。指了指柜台，横山柔声细语：“客人想要哪一种呢？”

仰着小脑袋，仔仔细细把所有点心都打量了一遍，却似乎难以下定决心。扁了扁嘴，最后开口：“想要吃这个团子。”

“小丸，给客人拿一串三色团子。”

小朋友从背带裤口袋里掏出个小零钱包，仔仔细细地数出硬币，放在横山手心上。后者只是一味地从刘海下放出目光，不住打量他的脸。

“团子来啦——”丸山趴在柜台上，俯身把手里的东西递过去，看了看一蹲一站的二人，随口调侃：“裕亲，一眼看过去，这小朋友长得和你还真像呢。诶别动别动，就是这个表情。”

以小孩子的身高，够不到包装好的团子。横山充当中介，接过来，把竹签的部分递到小朋友手里。第一下没有拿稳，他下意识地扶住小手，帮忙捏住。皮肤碰触的一刹那，横山猛然睁大眼睛。

小朋友的身体里有虎神族的血脉。

可是……这怎么可能？

借着丸山的话语，他在那张白净的小脸上看出和自己的五成相像，对方年龄固然很小，可是已经有了鼻梁，鼻尖翘翘的。扑闪着长睫毛一转身，小朋友惊喜地呼喊：“爸爸——”

脚步声由远及近传来，横山蹲在地上转过头，看清来人后，竟是一时站不起来。

他看到了锦户。

发愣之际，锦户已经把小朋友抱到怀里。小朋友喋喋不休地向父亲述说自己单独前来选点心的种种过程，锦户则在他说话的间隙，温柔地给予赞许。

他们的眉眼几乎一模一样。

讲完之后，小朋友兴致勃勃地拆开包装，非要他父亲先尝尝他的“战利品”。象征性地咬了一口，锦户含笑转头，正好和仍然蹲在地上的横山对上了眼。

他实在想不到能在这里见到对方。

当年的青涩稚气褪得干干净净，取而代之的是内敛的温柔稳重。然而一双眼睛依然亮亮的，看人时总像是含情带笑。 

他本应该有很多话想说，可他忘不了刚刚的对视，那是给陌生人的礼貌。

锦户的确已经不记得他了。

小朋友已经吃完了团子，趴在锦户肩膀上，一同倾听丸山的制作心得。刚才招待他的那位叔叔此时又走出来，笑着递给他什么东西。

“加了白豆酱烘烤出来的狐狸煎饼，是我们研发的新品，请务必试吃一下。”

没有第一时间接，眼巴巴地看了看煎饼，又看看他父亲。锦户知道儿子心里在想什么，笑道：“虎之助，叔叔给你煎饼，应该说什么？”

“谢谢叔叔——”虎之助欢呼着两手接过，照例先递到他父亲嘴边。父子二人推让了好一会，锦户不得不再次咬了小小一口，小朋友才拿走自己吃。

“试吃了煎饼，要给我们评价哦。”横山说。虎之助立刻求助地看向锦户，后者就着他的小手又咬了一口煎饼：“告诉叔叔你觉得味道怎么样，就可以了。”

“嗯……好吃！”

“什么呀，像是从美食节目里学来的一样。”锦户毫不留情地吐槽儿子，又转向给他们煎饼的店员：“造型很可爱，豆酱的香气和焙烤过的芝麻香气完全融在一起了，又不会特别甜腻，正式推出后，一定会成为大人气商品。我可是超级挑食的，但这款煎饼是真的很不错哦。”

“爸爸真的是超级挑食，在幼稚园会被老师骂的那种。”虎之助补充。

“可惜你爸爸我已经幼稚园毕业好多年咯，小家伙。”

横山不动声色地插进对话：“您和孩子的感情真好，像这样父亲带孩子出来玩的组合，真的很少见呢。”

“毕竟这孩子是我一手带大的。”

“真是个可爱又懂事的好孩子啊，名字叫虎之助是吗？有什么特殊的含义吗？”丸山发现今天的横山还挺多话，难道是打算把主要推销群体扩大到带小孩子的游客了？

锦户拿出手帕给儿子擦了擦嘴：“起名字的时候，很神奇，一下子就想到这个了。大概是希望他能长成一个健康又勇敢的男子汉吧。”

对面的店员听了这回答，只是静静地注视着他，几乎让锦户以为他要说出什么不得了的话语。然而白皙的男人只是笑了一下，游戏似地伸出一只手：“虎之助，认识你很高兴。”

诶，要握手吗——还在读幼稚园的小朋友很少被像这样当成大人对待，半是惊喜半是羞涩地握上了这位叔叔有力的大手，虎之助觉得，那种总是在困扰他的昏沉感觉似乎消失了。他还不懂要怎么表达，爸爸就已经急急地抱着他转过了身：“今天玩得很开心，谢谢您的点心，我们要去赶电车回大阪了。”

叔叔、点心店、神社，很快都被抛在后面，一只白鹭轻捷地掠过河川，飞上高空。

虎之助小朋友今年五岁，黑发白脸，清眉秀目。然而先天不足的体格与名字相反，细胳膊细腿，是个时常病歪歪的孩子，一张小脸瘦得下巴尖尖。他年轻的父亲为此终日忧心，四处寻医问药，然而哪里的医生都检查不出问题。听说可以请求神明的庇护，虎之助和父亲的周末就总是消耗在电车上和神社里。

说来也奇怪，这一次从京都回来后，他的胃口竟然真的好了起来。吃饭时间不再愁眉苦脸，而是主动端着小碗，把他爸爸对着菜谱精心烹调的营养餐吃得干干净净。

锦户穿着睡衣走出来，按住儿子开冰箱的手：“很晚了，不可以偷偷吃巧克力哦。”

“不是的，我饿了，爸爸。”虎之助急着解释。脸颊上终于挂了点肉，看起来圆嘟嘟的可爱。锦户半是欣慰地叹了口气，打开冰箱：“热一杯牛奶，喝了就去睡觉，好不好？明天早上，爸爸再给你做好吃的。”

冰箱里的食材近来消耗得很快——为了陪伴儿子，他也得跟着多吃点。一杯牛奶咕咚咕咚下肚，上唇沾了一圈白白的牛奶胡子。虎之助用手背抹着嘴唇：“爸爸？”

“嗯？”

“我还想要去上次去的地方，有团子和煎饼吃的那里。”

“好呀，这周末就去。”

“耶——太好啦！爸爸晚安！”虎之助讨了个晚安吻，蹦蹦跳跳地回房间睡觉了。锦户在洗手池前冲洗牛奶杯，视线瞟到微波炉上他和年幼儿子的合影。

当年结束在海边的大学毕业旅行后，他总觉得自己渐渐嗜睡，饭量也见长，体重倒是不怎么增加。年底，与许久未见的村上学长聚餐时，他先是迅速地把拉面配着一大碗米饭吃下；聊天时，又边说不好意思边打呵欠，打得眼泪汪汪，裹着厚外套懒洋洋蜷在椅子里。村上还从没见过他如此食欲旺盛又惫懒的模样，正要出言调侃，就见锦户脸色一变，急急忙忙地往洗手间跑。等了好久也没等回来，前去一看，他的学弟倚着洗手台，面色苍白地漱口。

“是吃的东西不合宜了么？”村上询问，拍着锦户的后背。

“也没有，就只是干呕。”锦户难受得眼圈都红了，看起来好不可怜。回到座位，他又对刚才还吃得津津有味的东西表示反胃。

“那小亮想吃点什么呢？”村上好脾气地询问。

锦户思索良久，最后犹犹豫豫地开口：“……梅子。”

“如果小亮不是男孩子，那我一定会以为……”

“以为什么？啊，村上君！你不要乱讲了！”明白对方的意思后，锦户只觉得这个玩笑十分荒唐。然而，村上的视线却投向他放在桌面上的手，突然伸出指头按了一下手背。两人眼睁睁看着手背被按出一个凹陷，慢慢恢复原状。

“这样有多久了？”村上说。

“水肿么？最近才有，也许是休息不好吧。”

“我是说，所有这些现象，出现多久了？”

锦户有些被村上的表情吓到，很认真地思索一下，他说：“毕业旅行回来之后就……嗯，对，是那时候开始没错。”

“旅行的过程发生了什么？”

“也没有特殊的事情，在海边玩了一段时间就回来了，我真的不、不记得了，村上君好可怕，喂，不要这么看着我啊。”

在桌子上拍下几张纸币，村上扯着他一阵风似地旋出门：“去医院。”

努力试图挣脱对方的束缚，锦户一边往回抽胳膊一边说：“我没问题的，这些也不是大事情，村上君担心过头了吧。”

“事情大不大，到了那里才知道。那间医院是认识的朋友开的，比较特殊，但技术没问题，不要担心。”

锦户看着递到眼前的报告单，后知后觉地发现自己的手在抖。“您说什么，医生？”

“您的症状是怀孕的症状。”医生看着眼前年轻的男人，尽可能委婉地重复。特殊的医院，这样的案例并不是第一次见。

彷徨地张嘴，过了好久，才说出一句话：“可是，我是男人啊。”

“所以我们怀疑，如果不是您体质特殊，就可能是和非人类的种族有过接触。您有关于这方面的记忆吗？”

“没有，没有。”锦户摇头，“我全都不记得了。”他抓起外套，逃出医院，报告单孤零零地被扔在白到反光的瓷砖地上。

村上每天都锲而不舍地去锦户家敲门，第五天，门开了一条缝，锦户的脸狼狈地露出来，一说话就带了哭音：“怎么办，村上君，怎么办，’它’动了……”

医生遗憾地告知他们，由于发现得过晚，再加上男性的身体不适合进行这种手术，所以只能选择留下这个孩子。锦户的神色在得知这一事实后变得空前冷静，明白了，他说，好在外表上看不出来，工作应该不会受影响。真的到了那天，村上君可以来帮帮我吗？

孩子一出生，看上去就明显弱小许多。在保温箱里精细地养了一周，被抱回病房时，村上拦住护士把孩子放到锦户床边的手，自己先行接过。

“小亮？”他看着锦户的神色，“你想好要怎么处置他了吗？”他说话时很小心，生怕一个不慎，刺激到对方。锦户的身体虚弱，然而语气很平静：“先留着吧。”

这一留就是五年。先是鬼使神差地给他取了个“虎之助”的名字，到了后来，看着那张渐渐长开，与自己有五分相似的脸，他是无论如何都舍不得把这孩子送给别人了。虎之助很懂事，只是长到两三岁时，突然在午睡时间变成了一只白白的小老虎。还好那时是在家，否则恐怕会引起轰动。锦户无论如何也无法把这个动物幼崽和自己的儿子联系在一起，试探性地摸了摸小老虎的脊背，又变回孩童形态，拳头放在嘴边熟睡。

锦户很怕他被当成异类，千叮咛万嘱咐：“千万不要在外面变身，否则，爸爸就不能带你出门了。”看着眼前听话点头的孩子，他不禁想，这孩子的另一个父亲究竟是谁？大概也是会变身的虎族吧。

又叹了一口气，他想，既然连孩子都搞出来了，为什么现在留他独自面对这些呢。

想不起那段记忆。想不起，就不想了。他假装忘记这个孩子不平凡的来历，和每一个人一样普通地工作、生活，送虎之助上学。他是个聪明的孩子，将来大抵也会有所作为。

“裕——亲。”横山收回视线，都不用回头就知道是谁在叫他。

“怎么啦？”

“你还问我怎么啦？我说啊，你真的打算拓展业务范围？”丸山在后厨气喘吁吁。

“可是小丸你应该赚了很多吧？”

“什么啊，赚到钱也得有时间花啊。”狸猫的内心悲鸣不已，怪他没有认识到老虎表哥与世无争外表下的强烈事业心，把他邀请来度假，可不是想顺便把自己悠闲的小日子搭进去的。

终于等到了中午，晕头转向的狸猫迫不及待挂了歇业标志，不顾横山的反对，把他拉到后院：“裕亲你看，我买了漂亮的浴衣，我们一起去温泉旅馆怎么样？好好享受一下，不要每天待在这里了。”

“不要。”横山说。

“那你起码试一下衣服嘛，很贵的，买都买了。”

横山勉为其难地当场脱衣，慢慢地把浴衣往身上套。上次偶然遇到锦户后，他总是在想，也许对方还会来呢？

但这希望太渺茫了。

前院有说话声。

“歇业……爸爸，这个意思是，今天不会开门了吗？”

“嗯，也许是吧，我们去别的地方看看，好不好？”

丸山眼睁睁地看着横山穿好浴衣，甚至没有对着镜子照一下，急急忙忙地就冲过去拉起帘子，顺便把歇业的牌子拿掉。

锦户惊讶地看着突然冲出来的男店员，对方身上是件低调华贵的深蓝浴衣，愈发衬得肤白唇红。一头微卷黑发似乎是在刚才的穿衣过程中被弄乱，再加上奔跑的过程，刘海都挡住了眼睛。不由自主地伸出手，他把对方的前发往两边拨了拨。

两人俱是一愣。

锦户讪讪地收回手，虎之助蹲在他腿边看点心，没有注意到父亲发红的面颊。他自己也无法解释自己的行为，为什么可以对着第二次见面的点心店店员动手动脚。

小朋友清脆的童声此时如同天籁之音：“爸爸，我想吃团子！”

“好，好，爸爸给你买。”正在掏钱包，柜台里已经递出一串团子，直接塞到小朋友手里：“请孩子吃的，不要钱。”

锦户拿着钱的手为难地停在半空：“谢谢先生，但我们还是支付得起的。”他看对方的衣着，猜想对方大概是并不缺钱。经营点心店，大概也是玩票性质。

横山解释道：“请不要多想，真的是觉得这孩子给我的感觉很亲切。”说着，他向虎之助伸出手：“让叔叔抱抱你可以吗？”

虎之助咽下一口团子，同样地伸出双臂，响亮道：“好！”，将锦户将要出口的话堵在喉咙。这孩子很害羞，向来不喜欢被陌生人抱。能抱他的，除了他的父亲，就是从小看着他长大的村上叔叔，除此之外，再没有别人了。把儿子从地上捞起来，递到店员手中，居然也是一丝抗拒都没有。

“我姓横山。”店员摸了摸虎之助的头发，他看起来是真的很喜欢这孩子。

“我姓锦户。”也向着店员鞠躬。

横山还没来得及反应，就听到快门声响起，怀中的虎之助也是一脸懵。锦户忍俊不禁地把手机屏幕展示给二人：“你们两个仔细一看也有点像呢，特别是盖住眼睛之后。”

“眼睛像你，其他的地方大概像他妈妈吧？这两次都是你带着孩子，孩子妈妈不在吗？”对方的提问语气随意，内容直白得有些无礼了。锦户对外一律搪塞说孩子妈妈把虎之助丢给他就走了，此次也是这样回答。没想到对方转而让虎之助坐在他臂弯里悠荡，闲闲道：“这么说来，我和他妈妈应该长得也有些像了？”

在心里向那个不存在的形象道了歉，锦户理直气壮道：“是有点像。”

这话一出口，横山就沉默了，猜不到他在想什么。还好有个缓和气氛的孩子，把虎之助举过头顶，让他骑在自己肩膀上。锦户几乎没有和儿子这么玩过，孩子兴奋地咯咯笑，又有点害怕地轻轻抓着横山的头发，直到两只小手被扶着握住对方耳朵。

“抓这里吧。”横山说，扶着两条小腿，带着孩子在屋里走了起来。期间有客人来买东西，看到这场景的第一句都是：“yoko，这是你儿子吗？长得还真像。”搞得锦户这个正牌父亲在旁边好不尴尬。然而横山并没有解释的意思，而是一味地笑而不语，被众客人视为默认。

怎么回事啊这个人……锦户气闷地嘟起了嘴。虎之助，从出生开始，就一直是他一个人的。孩子的依赖填补了他感情上的空白。然而现在，居然对着一个只见过两次面的人这么亲密。

横山可不知道他心里的那点小九九，带着虎之助蹲下来：“还想吃什么？随便选，叔叔请你吃。”

“虎之助——”锦户忍不住出声警告，被横山用眼神劝止。“就当是我请孩子吃的嘛，还是说——”像是想起什么似的，眼睛戏谑地眯起：“还是说，锦户先生也想吃呢？”

虎之助今天可是足够高兴了。

和这个帅气叔叔一起玩，他总觉得自己的小身体轻快多了。还有不同口味的点心试吃，他很喜欢这个叔叔，所以在叔叔用悄悄话问他下次还来不来时，用力地回答了一句“来！”

回家路上，他拉着爸爸的手，忍不住说：“要是叔叔和我们是一家人就好了。”

“胡说什么呢，是不是忘了谁是你爸爸了。”锦户好笑地刮了刮儿子的小鼻头。

“爸爸还是爸爸，叔叔可以做叔叔，幼稚园开运动会时，其他小朋友都是有两个家长去的。”

“那村上叔叔也是叔叔，所以你家里也有两个人。”

“不一样的，不一样的，村上叔叔又不和我们住在一起。”虎之助用他孩童的逻辑努力分析着一切，锦户还是被儿子的样子逗笑了。

“小子，你怎么这么喜欢那个点心店的叔叔，是因为他给你点心吃吗？”锦户回想着横山的外貌和表现，心想，这家伙倒不像表面上看起来的那么高冷，对他们还是很友善的。但是，他长到这么大已经明白，一个人不会平白无故地对另一个人好，总是要图点什么。

横山是想图点什么呢？一个年轻的单身父亲，一个五岁小孩，怎么看，也不像是能提供利益的群体。

不得了，他又想起直接替对方整理头发的事情了……

这么想着，虎之助自顾自地回答：“因为和叔叔在一起感觉很开心呀，身体也不难受了，现在非常元气哦。”

当即决定把所有猜测抛诸脑后，锦户乐呵呵地把儿子举起来，骑到自己肩膀上：“咱们也来玩一次，走喽！”

“爸爸，你不要跑呀……”虎之助把手圈在锦户脖子上，胸膛压着后脑勺，被颠得摇摇欲坠。和爸爸一起，好玩是好玩，就是太不靠谱了！

这一周，虎之助又磨着他爸爸带他去京都的点心店。然而他爸爸犯起幼稚，非要他说说，爸爸和点心店的叔叔哪一个更好。说了一百遍爸爸最好，主动在锦户的脸颊上亲了一百下，他才终于得到了再次前去的许可——在小孩子的世界里，一百是很大很大的数字了。

这一次去京都，没有像之前一样，只是站在店门口闲聊了。横山叔叔，和另一个长得像狸猫的丸山叔叔，提出要带他们在京都玩一玩。

“我们也需要出门散散心，每天就是开店，生活未免太千篇一律啦。”丸山说。“夏天也只有山上凉爽，不如去野餐吧，怎么样？”

虎之助兴奋地在草地上跑来跑去，看得锦户几乎心惊——之前由于身体原因，虎之助从来没像别的孩子一样自由地奔跑过。后来，到了吃点心的时间，虎之助已经在锦户的怀里睡着了。

“傻小子。”他无奈地看着儿子的睡脸：“最想吃的东西吃不到了吧。”

横山提议帮忙抱孩子，让锦户先吃东西。又是你来我往地推拒一番，最后横山怀里抱着虎之助，眼里装着锦户，已经幸福得心都满了。丸山四肢摊平躺在草地上，舒服得几乎瘫软，是想现原形的那种舒服！他喜欢这么形容。

刚拧开瓶盖，锦户就听到横山惊讶地“咦”了一声。顺着看过去，他几乎心脏停跳，血液倒流。怀里熟睡的变成了雪白的小老虎，连正在享受生活的丸山也坐起来看，只是眼睛怀疑地从小老虎瞟到横山。

糟糕了，之前从来没想到过这种情况，原来太累了也会变回原形么……锦户只觉得天旋地转，怪他太不小心，才会让孩子的秘密在这种情况下暴露。然而，横山和丸山的反应显得太过镇定，甚至有些异常。捏了捏小爪子，横山把小老虎托在手上顺脊背毛，柔软的金光顺着抚摸的动作进入身体，似乎让熟睡的小老虎感到不舒服，后腿一蹬一蹬。

“这是……这是在做什么？”

“在帮他梳理能量，他还太小了，不会控制与生俱来的神力。”

“为什么你会知道这些。”锦户警觉地看他。

“因为我就是他的另一个父亲，锦户君。”

积累的委屈一下子涌上来，这些年他当然很累，可是他不能表现出来。那些最疲惫最需要人陪伴的时候，横山他又在哪里。所以他硬邦邦地回敬：“我不记得了。”

横山试图解释：“那是因为……”

“因为？如果你能让我想起这一切，我就有兴趣听你的解释，否则免谈。”

怎么会这样。横山想。解除遗忘法术，必须要人鱼族的帮助。说得直白一点，需要安田的帮助。可他现在甚至不知道安田在哪里！

回程的车上二人一直在吵架，准确地说，是锦户先进行嘲讽攻击，横山想回敬几句，反倒把锦户弄得更加激动。又一想，自己在这件事上确实理亏。虽然施遗忘法术的目的是为了锦户好，虽然他自作主张地把他送出了小岛，虽然他甚至不知道这个孩子的存在……结结实实过了几年苦日子的可是对方，所以他选择默默地承受嘲讽。

小老虎的睡眠质量倒是不能更好，在两位父亲的争吵中甚至打起了小呼噜。

远远地就看到店门口坐着什么人，丸山摇下车窗，惊讶道：“大仓？你不是过几天才到吗？”

身形比较高大的那个站起来，笑出一口白牙：“事情提前办完了，给你一个惊喜。”

横山直接推开车门走出去，怀里还抱着小老虎。锦户下意识地跟出去，就见横山对着仍坐在台阶上的人失声叫道：“yasu？”

“啊？Yoko cho？”

“怎么回事？”正在和丸山寒暄的大仓闻声转过头，“yasu，这不会是你的前男友吧。”

“你给我闭嘴！”安田一喊之下，怀里抱着的小包裹内传来细微的哭声，大仓嘲笑道：“你都把孩子吓到了。”

话音刚落，他怀里抱着的恶魔角卷毛小男孩喷出一簇火苗，把丸山的刘海烧着了。

“哎，你这孩子怎么这样呢。”大仓只是口头说说，并无行动，安田连忙起身来向丸山道歉，好在后者毫不在意，挥了挥手就把火灭掉了。

安田弹了一下小男孩的恶魔角，怒道：“跟你那个爸一个样！”

“yasu！要抱抱。”小男孩似乎是被批评习惯了，仍然笑嘻嘻地讨抱抱。用空着的手把孩子接过来，安田道：“让你们见笑了。”

原来大仓与丸山乃是三界学校的同桌，二人当年也是一对恶作剧好搭档。毕业后常年地碰不到面，听说大仓正在执行的任务结束后有休假，丸山立刻邀请大仓与家眷来京都度假。

看着安田抱两个孩子实在太费劲，大仓又不顾恶魔小男孩的挣扎，一手一个接过来，道：“我在这里带孩子，yasu去和前男友聊天吧。”语气竟然还有些委屈。

“都说了不是前男友！”安田一向对他自说自话的能力非常服气。

原来安田在探索人间时不幸翻车，从此和恶魔大仓绑定在了一起。据安田说，“那家伙完全是少爷脾气，非常烦人！”及至看清了锦户的脸，安田又结结实实吓了一跳：“这不是那个人类吗？”

“是他。”

安田探头看了看他怀里的小老虎：“所以这是你们的……？”

“是的。”横山说。

“那你们真是很有缘分，施了遗忘法术还能重新相遇……”

横山一听“遗忘法术”，赶忙道：“说起这个，yasu能帮忙解除法术吗？”

“可以是可以，不过要对方愿意哦。”

安田吻上来时，锦户的眼睛睁得大大的。这种法术居然要通过这种方式实施？怎么想都是无稽之谈。然而脑海中的画面渐渐清晰，使他不得不相信法术的真实性。也不知道吻了多久，横山突然道：“可以了吗？”

这话听在锦户眼中却是令他脸红。原因无他，说话时，脑海中正好出现最后那一夜的记忆。

紧接着，大仓也迫不及待道：“可以了吗？可以了吗？”

安田怒道：“我这不是在帮忙吗？怎么一个两个都这样？”

横山在旁边站了好久，才抱着小老虎走过来。

“我都想起来了。”

“嗯。”

“我们养的兔子最后怎么样了？”

“你走之后，我把它们放回山上了。”

“横山君当时，到底对我有没有、有没有一点点的……”

横山静静地看着他，很久，才说：“我一直没有忘记过你。你当时说的话，现在还有效吗？”

锦户摸了摸熟睡的小老虎的小耳朵，笑得有点狡猾。

“那就需要再观察一下了。”

虎之助日记 20xx年xx月xx日 天气 晴

今天和爸爸、叔叔一起去了游乐园。

叔叔让我坐在他肩上，吃冰淇淋时，我不小心把奶油滴到叔叔头发上，叔叔没有生气，爸爸在旁边笑得好开心。

我也好开心，我喜欢和爸爸、叔叔一起玩。

听说明天要去见叔叔的家人，好期待啊，会是怎样的呢？

明天快点来哦。

fin


End file.
